


Only Little Deaths

by RunawayBean



Series: Blue isn't sus I was with him in Electrical [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Topping from the Bottom, alien be like "horny time"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayBean/pseuds/RunawayBean
Summary: “Oh god- oh god, Captain~”“That’s it, Blue, you’re doing so well.”“Ohfuuuck~fuck, fuck, fuck, I can’t take it- oh god,please Captain-”The Captain presses a kiss to his hair and clenches around the tentacles Blue has got buried inside him, drawing a shaky, high pitched,desperatemoan from Blue’s lips. He shakes, hard enough he feels like he’s going to fall apart, and cums inside the Captain again, feeling more and more of his own spend dripping down the mess of tentacles between the Captain’s legs. The Captain just smiles into his hair and rakes his nails up Blue’s back, drawing another trembling moan from Blue and making him cling to the Captain tighter, shaking apart in his arms.
Relationships: Blue/Black (Among Us)
Series: Blue isn't sus I was with him in Electrical [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958350
Comments: 68
Kudos: 412





	Only Little Deaths

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first foray into the wonderful world of being horny for aliens.
> 
> This is entirely smut and little else. There's some sweetness sprinkled in there, but this is mostly focused on the sort of heat cycle I've decided some impostors go through. Extreme horniness and other such things. For timeline placement, I'm gonna say this happens sometime during Blue and the Captain's extended pining phase and such. After the crew accepts him, y'know?
> 
> This is technically a part of my Among Us series, but you don't need to read the other fics to read this. It's just tentacle smut. 
> 
> ALSO: this is my 69th fic. Comment 'nice' if you see this.
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Oh god- oh god, Captain~”_

“That’s it, Blue, you’re doing so well.”

“Oh _fuuuck~_ fuck, fuck, fuck, I can’t take it- oh god, _please Captain-”_

The Captain presses a kiss to his hair and clenches around the tentacles Blue has got buried inside him, drawing a shaky, high pitched, _desperate_ moan from Blue’s lips. He shakes, hard enough he feels like he’s going to fall apart, and cums inside the Captain again, feeling more and more of his own spend dripping down the mess of tentacles between the Captain’s legs. The Captain just smiles into his hair and rakes his nails up Blue’s back, drawing another trembling moan from Blue and making him cling to the Captain tighter, shaking apart in his arms. 

The past few hours had been _incredibly_ painful, before the Captain had shown up, and the relief had hit him like a damn bullet when the Captain had offered him assistance. At first, it had damn near killed him, and he had only stayed alive through sheer force of will and the Captain’s grounding kiss. But then he’d almost died for a whole _other_ reason because the Captain, despite not even truly being half naked (what with the way Blue had literally torn the fabric of his suit), is unfairly attractive like this.

And, unfortunately, Blue’s semi-feral brain has decided he looks even _better_ half covered in Blue’s cum and ensnared in Blue’s tentacles. It’s… stupid. Biology is stupid. But impostor biology is _exceedingly_ so.

There’s a rough, gorgeous moan from above him and, once Blue had pulled himself out of the fog in his head enough to focus, he sees that the Captain is smiling down at him, pupils blown, almost making his pale eye look as dark as his black one. It’s a good look on him and Blue has to sink his nails into the Captain’s sides in an attempt to keep himself from bowling the man over and devouring him.

In the sexual sense, not the literal sense.

“Enjoying yourself?” Black sounds ever so slightly breathless, but his pleasure is clear in his voice. 

The Captain’s fingers trace along Blue’s cheekbone, and the touch is so gentle and perfect that it makes him whine, leaning desperately into it and pressing his mouth into the palm of the Captain’s hand, panting. He’s a mess, probably looks like they’d been doing this for days rather than only an hour or two, but he can’t bring himself to care when the Captain’s other hand twists in his hair and tugs.

“Pretty,” the Captain whispers, eyes never once leaving Blue’s face as his eyes roll back and he gasps. 

Blue’s tentacles pulse and twist inside the Captain, pushing deeper and fluttering in a desperate expanding motion to fill him up further. It’s ridiculous, what he’d done to Black by now, but-

“Ngh~” Black’s eyelashes flutter and he breathes a lovely little moan into the space between them.

-he seems to be enjoying himself.

“Captain,” Blue gasps, his entire body twitching as the Captain squeezes around his tentacles. “Fuck, you-”

“Mmm, you are fucking me.” Black’s eyes flash, clearly teasing, “Or did you have something else in mind?”

Blue whimpers and buries his face desperately in the crook of Black’s neck, breathing him in and moaning shamelessly into his shoulder. His arms circle the Captain’s waist once again, pressing their bodies together and forcing his tentacles further inside the man. The way Black smells is intoxicating, and Blue cries out frantically as he cums _again._

His orgasm drives him out of his mind and it’s all he can do to cling to Black as pulse after pulse of his cum is pushed inside him. It hurts, like magma has replaced his blood, but the Captain just rolls his hips down onto Blue’s tentacles and hugs his head close, kissing his hair and whispering to him. Blue hasn’t a clue what he’s saying, but it’s comforting nonetheless. It doesn’t even sound like the human language he’d been forced to learn (he thinks it’s called English?) so he has no hope of understanding it.

The room smells of sweat and sex, it’s almost potent enough to make Blue forget he’s not in a heat chamber, and he comes down far slower than he should. But, eventually, he half collapses into the Captain’s chest and whimpers softly when he feels his own cum roll down his tentacles.

After a moment, he realizes the Captain is hushing him softly, fingers carding through his hair. It’s sweet, impossibly so, and Blue only realizes the endless high pitched whimpers interrupting the Captain are _him_ when the Captain calls him noisy in the sweetest voice imaginable. He feels his cheeks burn hotter at that, and he presses his mouth against the Captain’s chest to try to quiet himself.

But then the Captain starts gently scratching his nails against the back of Blue’s head in small, circular motions, and Blue is done for.

He falls apart in _fantastic_ fashion in Black’s arms, shaking and shivering and whining like a pup looking for a meal. And Black takes it in stride, holding him together like he’s a shattering vase.

“Shh, gorgeous, shh,” Black’s lips brush his head with every word, “It’s alright, you’re alright. I’m right here.”

Blue’s mouth falls open at that, and he finds himself panting breathlessly into Black’s collarbones as his tentacles start moving again, thrusting up into the Captain’s body in short, desperate motions. He feels more than hears the Captain’s soft chuckle, and his nerves burn hotter at the sound. He makes a grab for the Captain’s shoulders from behind and-

There’s a sharp tearing sound and the rest of the Captain’s uniform (the torso part, at least) gives way and falls to the floor. 

Blue gasps and yanks Black closer, more desperate for the skin-to-skin contact than he could have ever anticipated, the sweat between them making it hard to hold on but all the more tantalizing to do so. Blue starts begging when his hands slip one too many times, and the Captain just hushes him softly and tells him to use his nails.

“Can’t-” Blue’s words are barely intelligible, “Can’t- Cap’n, I-”

“I know, Blue,” Black murmurs, kissing his head again, “I know. But sweetheart, it’s making you cry.”

Blue whimpers, trying again with his bare hands, the pads of his fingers slipping along the Captain’s skin.

This time when Black asks, he adds a breathy, wrecked little _“please?”_ at the end, and Blue is done for. He sinks his nails into the Captain’s sides, damn near drawing blood with how hard he grips him, and Blue _feels_ the way Black’s muscles flex when he rolls his hips again. 

When Blue cums this time, he nearly blacks out.

It takes him _far_ too long to come down but, once he does, he feels the Captain’s lips pressed to his forehead as his thumbs brush away what Blue can only guess are the tears streaking his cheeks. He’s sure the Captain is overwhelmed, it only makes sense he would be, but he physically can’t bring himself to do anything but whimper and lean into the touches to his face and try to plug the Captain’s hole with his tentacles. It’s a weak attempt to instinctively keep his cum inside Black, but he’s positive it isn’t working like he wants it to.

“Captain,” he sounds like he’d been screaming, _“Captain.”_

“I’m here,” Black breathes, kissing his hair again, “I’m right here.”

Blue swallows, trying to force down his irrevocable lust for even a moment. “I’m… this is… probably a lot. For you. I-”

“Blue, I am going to be very honest with you.” The Captain leans back just a touch (hinging at the waist so he and Blue are still connected waist down) and cups his face in his hands. “I am- or, rather, I _was_ incredibly sexually frustrated and pent up. This?”

He gestures vaguely at where most of his hips and between his thighs is completely obscured by Blue’s writhing mess of tentacles and cum.

“This is almost exactly what the doctor ordered.”

Blue blinks. Then looks up at the Captain for a second and whispers, “Is that… another saying?’

The Captain laughs and kisses him. Just for a moment, though. When he pulls away, he nods and breathes, “Yes, I’m sorry. It means this is exactly what I needed.”

“Okay,” Blue mumbles, leaning down and forward again to bury his face in the crook of Black’s neck. 

A long drawn out purr rumbles messily through his body, and he completely melts against the Captain, every tendril moving to touch him or cling to him in some way. Blue feels them stroke along the Captain’s cock, feels them drag along his thighs and hip bones, and he can’t help but feel immensely instinctively pleased. _He_ is the one fucking the Captain and filling him with his cum. _He_ is the one who’s dragging all these beautiful sounds from the Captain and making him tremble and cry. _No one_ else. 

For a moment, the Captain is silent above him. But then there’s a soft hum and an even softer laugh, and Blue’s spine turns to liquid in his back and his muscles melt from his bones. 

“Satisfied?” Black murmurs into his hair.

Blue hums and nibbles at the skin of Black’s neck. “For the moment.”

The Captain smiles into his hair and impossibly gently runs his nails up and down Blue’s back in long, slow, constant movements. It’s far too soothing for such a simple touch, but Blue feels his semi-feral brain calm down, and he leans right into it like a man starved of touch. It almost hurts with how desperately he wants this gentle touch, but he notes that Black doesn’t comment on it or make fun of him, which… is nice.

The silence in the room barely lasts another five minutes before Blue’s veins turn to liquid fire again and he whines into Black’s shoulder, nails digging into the crescent grooves he’d left at Black’s waist moments before. The Captain seems to realize (it’s fairly obvious after all) and he hums soothingly, combing his hands through Blue’s hair and rolling his hips in a slow, pointed circle. It’s an invitation for Blue to do more, for him to let go again, but Blue is rather… worried. For the Captain’s well-being.

“Captain-” Blue rasps, trying to fight against the onslaught of lust that slashes at him from the inside out. “Captain, I don’t want to-”

“Do you want to stop?” the Captain sounds perfectly in control, as he always does, and Blue latches onto his voice like it’s a steady rock in an unforgiving sea.

“Yes- no, I-” Blue hiccups, letting the Captain gently pull his head back to wipe away the fresh tears tracing their way down his cheeks once more. “I don’t want to _h-hurt you- ah-”_

Black shifts his hips a tiny bit and fixes a stern look at Blue. “You aren’t hurting me. Far from it, in fact.”

“But I’m just _using_ you.” Blue whispers, mild horror making its way into his voice.

“And you have my explicit and ongoing consent to do so.” The Captain says, voice soft. He leans down and gently presses their foreheads together, thumbs sweeping along the tender skin beneath Blue’s eyes in the softest touch imaginable. “I promise, Blue, this is good for me as well. So good.”

“If it ever stops being g-good-”

“I promised to tell you before and I will promise you again.” Black says, sincerity bleeding into his voice. “I will say something if it is too much. But have I said anything yet?”

Blue’s tentacles twitch inside the Captain’s body. “N-no-”

“Then you needn’t worry about me,” the Captain smiles softly at him, pupils entirely blown. “Trust me, Blue, I am _thoroughly_ enjoying this.”

Blue nods and whimpers into the Captain’s skin, mouthing desperately along his collarbone and humming moan after moan against his body. He’s beginning to lose all cognitive thought again and, as if on cue, Black’s hips twitch and he rolls them in a slow circle that sends Blue up the metaphorical wall.

He damn near _sobs_ as he starts fucking into the Captain again, fingers trembling where he’s got the Captain’s waist in a death grip. The tentacles that don’t fit inside the Captain cling to his thighs, laving over his slick skin in patterns Blue doesn’t have the sanctity of mind to track. Others stroke along the Captain’s cock, and Blue feels it twitch and dribble pre cum with every movement. And, for a moment this seems to drag on for hours, this seems to be all he needs. So he fucks into the Captain slowly, purposefully, for as long as his body will allow him to, mouthing at the Captain’s collarbone and neck as his mind turns to mush.

And he’s almost too afraid to leave any marks before the Captain tells him, in no uncertain terms, to bite him.

“I’m not delicate, Blue,” Black’s voice sounds breathy, wrecked, and like he’s not fully focussing on what he’s saying. “And I most certainly am not opposed to pain. So bite me.”

And so, because Blue is nothing if not a filthy bottom who lives to please, he opens his mouth and sinks his teeth into the meat of Black’s shoulder just above his collarbone.

This drags a long, low, _sinfully_ satisfied moan from the Captain, and Blue subconsciously pictures the way the Captain’s eyes fall shut in bliss as he tilts his head back. Blue stays there for far too long, marvelling at the taste of the Captain’s sweat on his tongue, before he pulls away and kisses the mark in a weak attempt to soothe it. It’s red, a perfect ring of teeth that would be hopeless to cover up with anything other than fabric, and Blue would be embarrassed if he didn’t know that the Captain’s suit would more than hide it.

“Again, Blue.” It’s too sweet to be an order, but too forceful to be a plea. 

Blue obeys, moving up just an inch or two before unhinging his jaw and biting the Captain again. The Captain moans again, louder this time, and Blue ends up biting him harder than last time, even drawing a drop of blood. He can feel the Captain smiling into his hair at that, which is the only reason Blue doesn’t immediately start blurting apologies, but he vows not to draw blood again.

Not while he’s drowning in heat, at least.

That is… if this is going to be a thing between them.

Either way, Blue adores the way the Captain arches against him and gasps an extremely pleased moan when the tentacles inside him curl and press against his prostate. Watching Black shiver and moan is officially one of Blue’s favourite things and, as his mind delves further and further in the feral horny hell it is creating, it decides that he’s going to make his mate fall apart.

“Captain,” Blue’s voice is rough, desperate, “Captain, let me fuck you.”

The man blinks at him for a second, as if not quite comprehending what he means.

“Let me fuck you,” Blue begs again, mouthing desperately at his chest and biting at his skin whenever he has half a mind to do so. “Please, please, lemme fuck you.”

“You are fucking me,” the Captain sounds just ever so slightly concerned.

“No,” Blue gasps, tentacles trembling inside the Captain and making the man choke on a filthy moan. “No, _no,_ I wanna fuck you more.”

“How do you want me?”

In the next instant, the Captain is on his back on the floor and Blue is desperately fucking into him, tentacles a blur as they push inside of Black and just _touch_ him, and Black gasps raggedly at the new position. Then he shouts abruptly when one of Blue’s tentacles shoves against his prostate, back arching up off the floor as if he’d been electrocuted. His hands sink into Blue’s hair again, fingers flexing and gripping it in fistfuls, and Blue dissolves into his chest, sobbing against his skin as the pleasure _mounts_ viciously. 

“Fuck,” the Captain gasps, “Fuck, _fuck-”_

“Captain, so good,” Blue whimpers against him, mind fogging further and voice jumping in pitch. “God, oh _god,_ fuck- want to-”

“Do it.”

“But-”

The Captain gasps, his next words an absolutely _filthy_ moan: _“Baby, fuck me.”_

Blue sobs and obeys.

He’s well and truly out of his mind as he fucks into the Captain, his every nerve alight as the Captain squeezes sinfully tight around his tentacles. It’s stupid, absolutely stupid, how every sound the Captain makes beneath him almost makes him cum on the spot, but Blue manages to barely hold off so he can feel Black writhe beneath him.

When he can finally keep himself from going insane, he lifts himself up and stares down at the man below him. The Captain is a _vision_ of pleasure, lips wet and parted, pupils blown, back arched up off the floor, and- Blue nearly chokes and freezes- there’s an ever so slight bulge in his lower belly. For a moment, Blue keeps fucking into the Captain, before he gets tunnel vision and slows right down again.

There’s a moment where he wonders if that little bulge had always been there and he just hadn’t noticed, but then his tentacles shift inside the Captain and the bulge shifts ever so slightly, and Blue nearly loses it entirely. But he manages to stay sane and stares, wide eyed, down at where his tentacles are pressing against the Captain’s skin. His pace slows to damn near unbearable and he’s honestly surprised the Captain doesn’t tell him to speed up, but he can’t seem to tear his eyes away from the little bulge.

“Captain,” his voice is breathy, wrecked. _“Captain,_ look at yourself.”

“I-” Black clears his throat, “I can’t.”

Blue doesn’t particularly care. He just stares. 

But then his tentacles twitch and writhe inside the Captain, and Black breathes a long, beautiful moan into the air, and Blue is done for.

He leans back down, sinks his teeth into the Captain’s shoulder like an animal, and fucks him with renewed vigour. He can hear the Captain shouting, crying out in pleasure, and he’s positive he’s just as, if not louder than the Captain. With a vicious shiver, Blue cums inside the Captain again, but he doesn’t stop. He _can’t _stop, everything in him screaming at him to breed him, breed him, _breed him.___

____

_“Blue-”_ the Captain gasps below him, “Fuck, Blue, I’m gonna cum.”

____

Blue growls into the Captain’s shoulder, pleasure ricocheting up his spine like a bolt of electricity and, with one last gut wrenching thrust, he feels the Captain tighten around his tentacles. The Captain _screams,_ and Blue releases his shoulder just in time to watch his cock twitch and paint his chest and Blue’s greedy tentacles with ropes of cum.

____

And, as if on cue, Blue cums for the fifth time in the last hour alone.

____

It sends him reeling, shouting and gasping and sobbing against the Captain’s chest, tentacles pulsing and twitching and writhing in the Captain’s body, and he can’t even focus on Black’s fingers in his hair because he’s on _fire._ His nerves erupt into flame, and Blue collapses onto the Captain, crying and moaning.

____

Blue has never cum so hard in his _life._

____

____

When he comes to, or rather when his mind manages to shove away some of the fog, he’s still curled over the Captain, mouth open against his kiss bruised skin, and the Captain’s fingers are in his hair. He whimpers and melts further against him, closing his eyes and trying not to think about how much of a mess there will be to clean up. The Captain does a fairly good job at distracting him, especially with the way his fingers are playing with Blue’s hair.

____

“Mmph,” it was supposed to be a word, but Blue’s lips are pressed too hard against the Captain’s skin to allow him to form proper words.

____

“Feeling alright?” Black’s voice sounds rightly wrecked.

____

Blue nods with a soft ‘mhm’ and he presses a kiss to the center of the Captain’s chest.

____

“I’m glad.” The Captain’s smile is obvious on his voice. “How long do we have until you need to go again?”

____

Blue opens his mouth to speak, but he’s interrupted by one of their radios in their long-since discarded helmets crackling to life and Pink’s voice saying, _“You all good there, Captain?”_

____

Black snickers and calls, loudly enough the radios will pick up on his words, “Yes, Pink, we’re alright.”

____

_“Nobody’s dead?”_

____

“Nobody’s dead.” The Captain confirms as Blue lazily maps his chest with his mouth. Then the Captain’s voice colours playfully and he says, “Only several little deaths between us.”

____

Blue chokes. Pink does too, from the noise over the radio. Someone starts cackling through it.

____

_“HA!”_ It turns out to be Purple. _“How many, Cap’n?”_

____

“That is nobody’s business but mine and Blue’s.” The Captain’s voice spills humour into the room. “Now, mute us and go about your tasks, understood?”

____

There’s a chorus of affirmatives (and Purple says _“get it, Blue!”_ ) before the radios click and go silent. Blue feels his cheeks burn hotter than they already had been, and he whines against the Captain’s chest, wishing for nothing more than the ability to melt into the Captain’s body and vanish forever.

____

The Captain, meanwhile, just cards his hands through Blue’s hair soothingly and says, voice soft once more, “Hush, sweetheart, it’s alright.”

____

“It’s _embarrassing,”_ Blue mumbles, words muffled by Black’s chest.

____

“I would argue that it’s natural.” Black laughs, fingers still gently playing with Blue’s hair. “Unfortunately, I can’t feel embarrassed in front of my crew. You on the other hand?”

____

Blue whines and pats his side in a weak smack. Black laughs again, the sound loose and sweet and everything Blue wanted.

____

“Are you alright?” The Captain’s nails buff softly against the back of Blue’s head. “I’m sorry I made that joke.”

____

“It’s okay,” Blue whispers, “Just…”

____

“Just?”

____

“Can we just. Be here? For a bit?” Blue’s barely making a sound by his last few words, fear of being rejected mounting in his blood with a vengeance.

____

But Black just hums an affirmative and doesn’t protest when Blue’s tentacles shift inside of him as they shuffle into a more comfortable position. They end up on their sides facing each other with Blue’s arms around the Captain’s waist and his face in the Captain’s neck, while the Captain hugs him in an almost protective position. It’s sweet enough Blue feels embarrassed, but he doesn’t want to ever move again so he keeps his mouth shut.

____

It’s a long time before either of them speak, Blue’s tentacles lazily probing around inside of Black as the minutes tick onward. The silence is comfortable in a way Blue finds he likes and, when Black’s fingers once again find their way into his hair and start playing with it, he decides he very much likes cuddling the Captain. Eventually he finds himself shifting in and out of consciousness, sleep lapping at his mind like lazy waves on a beach. And, when his body decides to ravage him with nothing but incurable lust, the Captain is more than ready to help.

____

Suffice it to say they don’t make it to dinner.

____

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/cyborg_hq) || [tumblr](https://runawaybean.tumblr.com) || [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/RunawayBean)
> 
> Also I made an [18+ twitter account.](https://www.twitter.com/cybernetic_hq)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Why not tell me what you think? And if you liked it, why not drop a kudos?
> 
> Thanks again and see ya next time uwu.


End file.
